Into the jungle
by Rizzy2
Summary: When Logan decided to send the kids into the jungle for some team bonding, he didn't realize that the place had gotten far more dangerous since the last time he himself was there, of cause neither did the students know, that one of their biggest and most terrifying missions was hidden in between trees. Now it's up to the kids to survive. This story contains torture and experiments
1. A little trip to far away

**It was 7 am, and for some reason, Logan had called for a meeting...**

"You all probably wonder, why I've called you all together, but I have some important things to tell you. I've talked with Chuck, and we have both come to a fair decision. You will all leave the institute, its not gonna be permanent, but-"

"But what? So you're just gonna kick us out for no reason?"

"Hey ice cube, i wasn't done talking, was i? Now listen up! We aren't gonna kick anyone out, we're only gonna test you. Why you ask? Well that's a simple question to answer. You're all out of control, and that's not how a good team is created. It has been a hard decision to make, but for the safety of everyone, you'll all get set of in the amazon of Colombia for a matter of two months, and unless you work as a real team, then you probably won't get through this journey undamaged. This is gonna be about survival, and nothing else, and as an important side note: No fooling around with them powers of yours. You may only use them in emergencies. Anyone who disobey these orders will lose their chance to be an official x-man, at least for the next couple of years, and any official x-man will lose their place on the team, which means back to being a newbie, so do as told! Now go pack some clothes and say goodbye to your beds, cause I promise you, you won't have a good nights sleep for some time. And don't think about packing any supplies, that is already taken care of. It's settled kids, and none of you has the power to change my mind! Now go. Go!"

With that the students leaved the danger-room as fast as they came, without asking any questions. If Logan gives you orders, you obey. Now Scott was the only one left, since the badger still had some things to settle with shades.

"I have high expectations in terms of your leadership Summers. These kids lives now hangs heavy on your shoulders, so don't disappoint me. Understand?"

"Yes sir, i understand, and i promise you nothing bad will happen to them."

"Now don't promise me something you can't keep. You can't save your team from bad times, or bad situations, all I ask from you is to keep your own head in place, and make the right decisions for your teammates. Believe in yourself boy, and prove just how great a leader you truly are."

"But, aren't you going with us?"

Nope, this is about the students, not us old people, and that's just another reason to keep your cool. Now go and get ready for one of your lives toughest tasks."

* * *

**So, do you like the story so far? If yes, then leave a good review, and this story will continue :)**

**Review = Continuation... **


	2. Day 1: Welcome

**Okay so i got like, two people who reviewed, but none the less, here is a long chapter :) I hope you like it :) I was close not to write it, as i felt it would be stupid to use so much time on something only two people read, but what ever here you go..**

**I don't own x - men...**

* * *

**The Amazon (09:15 AM)**

"And we're finally here, Welcome to the wilderness kids!" Logan yelled after letting go of a heavy bag pack. He inhaled some fresh air, while the students began to unpack. He had been there before, so he knew the surroundings pretty well, or at least he did. It had been some years since then, but he did remember this exact spot. It was nice and open, so there were just enough space for tents and a fire to take place, but only just, since the jungle surrounded them. They were practically in the middle of a circle of threes, not to mention, in the middle of the Amazon.

The students had started to set up the tents, and it went well for most of them, or at least for the older students. The newbie's wasn't really fond of the idea that they had to sleep in there for the next couple of months, for not to talk about setting it up. While they kept staring hard at all the tent part, Amara had chosen this particular moment to speak up.

"Not to bug you guy's starring or anything, but why were we here again?"

"Oh, you don't know? Then I'll be nice and tell you. You see wolf man over there doesn't like us, and he secretly hopes that we will get eaten by panthers or something." Tabitha was the one who answered.

"Was that the reason I couldn't tell my parents about this? I thought it was harmless out here!" Jubilation yelled up, a bit of panic growing inside her. Tabby and bobby just giggled.

"Yeah it was, and be sure you don't get bitten by the wrong ones, or you might end up like Rahne." Bobby teased.

"Hey I heard that! And stop scaring them, they haven't tried real camping before." Rahne scolded. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was actually happy to be there. She just felt more at home out in the open than she did when she was stocked inside the four walls. Here there was enough space to do whatever she wanted to do.

"So what you're saying is that you are more experienced than us?" Sam was the one speaking this time.

"I am what?" She asked back, not realizing someone was talking to her.

"I said, what you are saying, is that you know more about nature than we do?" He asked again, a bit more skeptical.

"Don't tell me you're actually enjoying this." Bobby said with a sigh.

"And so what if she likes it here. I actually like it too, at least for now."Roberto cut in.

"You only like it because of the sun." Ray said annoyed.

"So just to make it clear, I aren't gonna turn into an animal by being bit by a panther, right?" Jubilation asked relieved that she wouldn't live the rest of her life covered in fur. Not that some people wasn't able to make it look good, but she couldn't see herself with it.

"No, you aren't gonna turn into anything, but that doesn't mean they won't bite you." This time it was Logan who spoke. He had been listening to their little conversation for a while.

"And just to make you all clear, you aren't here to die, you're here because of trust issues, issues that almost killed you for the what, fourth time this month?"

No one answered. They knew playing around inside the danger-room was a bad choice, but none of them had any idea that it would end as it did. They had managed to survive the experience, thank god for that, but the training room wasn't really a room anymore. To make it worse, Jamie had managed to break his leg. That might be part of the reason why he wasn't there with them. That, and the fact that he was the youngest. None of them had any idea why the other and more experienced x- men were there though.

"Now listen up! I'm leaving now, which makes Scott the one in charge. In case something happens, Jean will be the second in command. Now this doesn't mean any of you can just goof around-" he looked sharply at Kurt and Bobby on this one- " It only means that they are the ones giving orders. Now they might not be jungle experts, so if anyone knows anything that other teammates don't, then it's very important to inform them about it. I want you to learn from each other, and most important, trust each other. I trust all of you to make the right decisions, so don't disappoint me. I gave Shades and red here an earpiece each, in case something extreme happens and you'll need a ticked home. Now I don't believe you'll need it, but I won't take any chances. I don't wanna loose any of yah, so I'll give a call every other day to hear how it's going. Any questions before I leave?"

No one seemed to have any question on their mind, so without further ado, Logan entered the x-jet and flew off.

"So, Tabby, what are we gonna do about the tents?" Bobby asked short after Logan left.

"Don't worry about that, Blue boy owes me a favor, and I'm sure Kitty won't make him do it alone" Her hopes got shattered when a sudden painful outburst could be heard not too far away…

"AWWW! Keety! What the heck!"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I really am!"

"Sorry? So you're saying it just slipped? That it was just an accident!"

"Please just sit still and let me pull it out!"

"No way man, I won't let you near it! I can do it myself!"

"Fine then, I don't care! Uhh, why do you have to be so immature?"

"Oh I'm the one who's immature? Well at least it isn't me who hurts people like that!"

"You know what, that's it Kurt Wagner, I'm finished talking to you!"

"Right, and I with you! Now leave me alone!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

With that they went into a tent each.

* * *

They only had about four with them, so they had to be about three in each tent. The tents were split up like this:

Tent 1: Scott – Kurt – Evan

Tent 2: Jean – Kitty – Rogue

Tent 3: Rahne – Amara – Jubilation

Tent 4: Bobby – Sam – Ray – Roberto

* * *

"Okay blue boy won't do the tents, guess we have to do it ourselves." Tabby said disappointed. Amara on the other hand felt a little out of place. She knew Kitty and Kurt were best friends, and she had never heard them argue like that about anything. She decided to go and see if Kitty was okay, but when she arrived, Rogue was already in there, trying to comfort her.

"He's just a jerk for acting like that. He's a boy you know, and boys don't always think the same way as us girls do." She heard Rogue say, before she asked the obvious: "Are you okay?"

At the beginning she didn't get an answer, but then the tent got zipped up, revealing a crying Kitty.

"She needs a shoulder to cry on, and I'm afraid I don't have the cloth on to let her." Amara took that as a ticket to get inside, so she did so. She sat down, and before you knew it, Kitty had embraced her, with her face planted on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Amara asked Rogue.

"I'm not sure. They had some kind of fight, but I don't know what they fought over. Kitty haven't told me…" Rogue answered, feeling sorry for her roommate…

* * *

"Hey Kurt, you okay buddy?" Evan asked as he entered his tent. Kurt was sitting with and impression less look in his eyes. Evan took that as a no, and sat down beside his friend.

"You wanna tell me what all that yelling was about?" He asked again, but still got no answer. Kurt was looking down at his hands, one of them covered the other one in a suspicious way. Now he was starting to get annoyed, he took his hands to Kurt's shoulders, trying to get the boy to look at him. It succeeded, and Evan was now looking right into his eyes. They were wet, and he looked like someone who was just about to start crying, but he didn't. He was a boy, and boys don't cry. Evan was shocked, he didn't know just how much it had affected him, so he did the only thing that went through his mind: He gave his buddy a big hug. At first Kurt tensed by the sudden outburst, but then accepted it, and hugged back. He could no longer hold back the tears, and the warm liquid started to roll down his cheeks. He had hurt her; he had hurt his best friends' feelings.

* * *

"Hey Kitty, it's okay, he will forgive you, it wasn't as you stabbed him on purpose. Just tell him you're sorry." Rogue said in a matter of fact way. Amara dried Kitty's eyes with her sleeve.

"I-I know but, I should had been more careful. It wasn't a b-big knife, and it didn't go to deep, b-but I still s-stabbed him with a knife!" It was true; she had stabbed him in the hand while opening a bag of chips. She hadn't been able to open it with her bare hands for some reason. He had told her to be careful, and right as she was about to stab a big hole in the bag, Kurt had grabbed her arm, trying to make her stop. "You are doing it wrong Keety, you're gonna get hurt!" He yelled at her. "No I'm not, quit annoying me!" They had been at each other throats a lot lately, making it impossible to agree on anything. Kitty had got enough of it, so instead of listening, she just phased her hand through his grip, and down to the bag of chips.

Unfortunately, she hadn't been aware, and before she was able to stop herself, the knife had planted itself inside his hand…

* * *

"Now listen, she didn't do it on purpose, you have to tell her that you don't blame her, accidents happen you know." Evan told him while he bandaged his friends' hand. He had stopped crying, even though it hurt a lot. He wanted to apologize for yelling at her, wanted them to be friends again, but at the same time, he didn't really wish to talk to her yet. He was hurt, and sad, he was vulnerable. He didn't wish to meet her eyes.

"I know she didn't mean to… Listen, I don't wanna talk about it no more. Wanna go find some wood? I was about to do so when all this happened, and I'm sure Scott is getting inpatient." He said with a weak smile.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do either way." Evan answered…

* * *

**Later (23:30)… **

**I am that kind of person who loves sound effects, and in case you do too, then here's a link to the sound effect of a campfire. In case you don't care, then skip this ( /-JesaZo4jGs )**

They were all suited besides the camp fire, fed and happy. They had been singing campfire songs for half an hour. That was then Bobby yelled up about being bored, and of cause he just had to tell a scary story…

"Now listen up, I'll now tell yah the story about the white dog… Anyone who won't listen?" He asked before starting it, but to his excitement, no one seemed to back out.

"Great! A traveling salesman came to Goshen Hill for a few days, selling his wares from door to door. He was a friendly man with a warm grin and a joke for everyone. He was accompanied by a large white dog that rode on the wagon beside him; companion, friend, and guardian of his wares. The salesman and dog were making their way out of town when a murder was discovered in one of the places in which they had sported their wares. Suspicion blossomed at once against the stranger—certainly no one the townsfolk knew was capable of committing such a crime!—and a lynch mob chased the salesman out of town and strung him up on a tree beside the road.

The white dog howled and barked and roared as the mob carried his master away. More than one man was bitten as the salesman, still screaming out his innocence, was silenced forever. One fellow finally shot his gun at the white dog, wounding it enough to send it whimpering away. It soon became obvious to everyone in town that they'd hanged the wrong man. The corpse, dangling obscenely from the tree on Old Buncombe Road, was a grisly reminder of the community crime. They'd have cut down the salesman and given him a decent burial, but the white dog stood guard over his master's corpse day after day, savagely threatening anyone who came near the hanging tree. So the salesman's body withered and rotted underneath the tree beside the road, filling the air with a terrible stench as it desiccated in the summer heat. It was many weeks before body and dog disappeared from the Old Buncombe Road.

A few months later, a man who'd participated in the salesman's lynching happened to be walking down Old Buncombe Road at night. As he drew near the hanging tree, his nose wrinkled in disgust as a whiff of rotten flesh swept past his face and his stomach roiled.  
He staggered backward, his arm over his nose, wondering what was causing the terrible stench. Then he spotted the hanging tree, and saw upon it a glowing, desiccated corpse dangling obscenely by the neck from one of its branches. And beneath the ghostly figure stood a huge, white dog with glowing red eyes. The dog growled menacingly when he saw the man on the road, and the man stumbled backward over the rut in the center of the road and then started to run. With an ear-shattering series of barks, the white dog pursued the fleeing man with supernatural speed. The man whipped this way and that, spinning around, leaping into the woods to dodge around trees, trying to avoid the huge dog snapping at his heels. If he fell, the dog would be at his throat immediately.

The man crashed headlong into a tree and flung himself upward. Below him, the ghost dog leapt, and sharp teeth closed on the man's hand. Pain ripped through him, and he climbed higher, trying to shake off the glowing beast. "Let go!" he screamed, kicking at it again. Suddenly, the white dog turned to mist before his eyes and swirled away. Realizing that the white dog might reappear at any moment, the man seized his chance. He slithered down the tree and ran all the way home. His wife sent a neighbor to fetch the doctor, who stitched up his hand as best he could. The white dog had nearly severed the palm, and the nerves were so badly damaged that he was crippled in that hand for the rest of his life.

The man later learned that every person who had participated in the lynching of the salesman was attacked by the ghost of the white dog. Many—like himself—were crippled in some way. As for the fellow who'd shot and injured the white dog—well, his four-year-old son disappeared and was never seen again…. The end."

Everyone was quiet for a matter of seconds, before Kitty spoke up…

"Well, not that I needed any sleep anyway."

"Yeah dude, that was so not cool!" That was Sam speaking.

"We are in the middle of a jungle, filled with threes, and you chose that story of all the lame stories you could had told? You got my respect." Tabby said, enjoying her teams' scared faces.

"Well (yawn) I think I'll go to bed, good night guys." Bobby said with a big smile on his face. The others followed suit not long after. Some were able to shake the story off, others weren't, but one thing was sure: they all listened for dog barging before they closed their eyes that night…

* * *

**Any reviews? Please? I need to know you care...**

**Reviews = Updates ;)**


	3. Day 2: Don't be paranoid

**So, i'm slow at updating, and the chapters don't get as good as i want them to be, but they are okay i guess. Finals are killing me! It is sooo boring! And then I of cause ended up getting social studies as an additional subject, and we never really had a teacher available to teach us that subject, and i got national economy as an subtopic... Well enough about that, but what i wanted to say that i'm very busy right now, so some of this might seem a bit rushed... Sorry..  
**

**I don't own x-men...**

* * *

**Day 2: Don't be paranoid**

02:30 am

It had been a restless night for just about everyone, not only caused by scary stories, but mostly because of the fact, that they found themselves in the middle of nowhere. No buildings and no place to run in case something really bad happened. They were in the middle of danger, with poisoned insects everywhere, and wild animals that just waited for the right time to strike, at least, that was how some of Xavier's students felt about the situation, others just enjoyed the nature. They didn't have any other choice, since electronic devices wasn't allowed; only Jean and Scott had these funny little communicators.

(**For extra enjoyment, and to make the atmosphere a bit more exiting, listen to this while reading the first little part. /4cmwYleMXxQ In case you don't care about that stuff, ignore this and keep reading)**

Rouge had been one of the more alert ones. In fact, she had lain awake all night, listening to strange sounds, sounds that made her nervous, even the wind sounded thrilling. That was when she heard the sound of branches that snapped under something, or someone's feet. She sat up quickly, shivering all over. The sound felt close, a little too close for her liking. It sounded like someone was sneaking around.

She couldn't just sit in her tent, while a possible treat ran in circles around the camp. She got up, took her flashlight, and leaved the tent. That was then the sound got louder. Not by much, but differently louder.  
Maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe it was the story from yesterday still haunting her, making her believe in the impossible. The Amazon was filled with wild animals, and she would go completely crazy if she stayed up every night for no reason… But that was then she spotted something from the corner of her eyes. Something was moving, and it was eerily close by. She didn't really see what it was, as it ran way too fast. Then she heard the sound of someone panting, almost sounding like someone who was breathing rapidly in short gasps, making Rogue nervous. She couldn't just yell out, could she? No, that would be a bad idea, she had to stay quiet. She stayed on the spot, not moving anything else than her head and the flashlight. She kept hearing the sound of panting, but nothing seemed to move. The sound then slowly died of, leaving her confused, and most of all fearful…

* * *

07:00am

Rogue hadn't been sleeping, since she had elected herself to be at watch that night. She felt like they needed guards to keep everyone safe, so as soon as Scott was awake, she told him about last night.  
Of cause he didn't deny her story, but he didn't really trust it either. He told her, that a night guard was a good idea, but that she had to stop being all paranoid. No one was in the shadows watching them, and even if there was, then it was possibly Logan. That was all he said to her, before he left the conversation.

Kitty and Evan was the next ones awake, and since they were on breakfast duty, she decided to help, hoping to at least safe some of it, before they ruined it completely…

* * *

09:30am

"Tell me how much do you have to eat? We only have just enough food to cover us all for about a month, when we in reality have to be here for two, and you eating double don't really help the situation!" Kitty yelled to Kurt, who just looked at her a little offended. Both of them stood up, and went all face to face.

"Well excuse me for eating miss perfect, I'll just stop being hungry, because that's obviously something I can control by myself. Besides, you should just be happy that someone actually eats your sorry excuse for food!" He yelled back.

"Hey you two stop quarrel like an old married couple!" Tabitha yelled, all while trying to keep them at a reasonable distance from each other.

"Yeah right, as if I ever would even consider marrying him…"

"Hey! Now that's it, I'm done talking to you!"'

"And I'm not gonna talk to you either!"

"Now I agree with Tabby, you two have to stop arguing, it doesn't fit you!" Rahne yelled up, as she unsuccessfully tried to stop a potential fight from occurring.

"Tabby, you can tell Kurt that I'll stop arguing, when he stops being stubborn, accepts my apology, and admits that it was an accident."

"And you can tell Keety that I'll take her apology the time she realizes what I'm really mad about, and until that time comes, I'll be as far away from her as possible." With that he looked away, and started tramping out of the camp.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kitty asked, not wanting to stop the conversation already.

"Go skipping stones. Logan showed me how to do it yesterday. In case you guys didn't know, but there's a lake not far from here."

"Cool, can I come?" Bobby asked eager.

"I wanna go too Blue!" Tabitha yelled up, running after them.

"Hey dude, don't leave me here! I'm coming too!" Evan declared, and ran along the others.

"Me too, just to make sure you all get's back safe and sound." Rouge said, standing up, for then going after the little group.

"Then I'll come too! I would love to see more of this place!" Rahne said and too ran after the soon gone group of people.

"Right, have fun; I'll just stay here, no problem…" Kitty mumbled, a bit sad to see everyone leaving her behind. Of cause she could have gone with them, but she didn't feel like leaping father into the unknown Amazon.

"Great, then you can help us clean up." A voice suddenly spoke up inside Kitty's head, making the poor girl jump in shock.

"Never, and I mean never ever do that again Jean, I'm serious! But sure, I guess I could. I mean it's not like I have any other stuff to do…"

* * *

**Some minutes later at the river**

Rahne, Bobby, Tabitha and Evan were bathing in the large lake, and Rogue watched Kurt skipping rocks, all while the sound of nature played as background noise on eternal repeat. Not all of them were used to spend so much time outside, but somehow everyone seemed to enjoy the fresh air. Okay, they didn't really enjoy all the unpleasant insects, but that was one of the things you just had to deal with.

Now, Rogue had decided to let her little brother in on what had happened…

"Kurt, did you walk around in the woods last night?" She asked, making Kurt look questioning at her in return.

"Nein, why?" He said, and then sat down beside her.

"Because I saw something move in an unbelievable high speed right in front of my eyes. I didn't really get to see what it was, but as I followed the movement, I heard the sound of panting and branches cracking. And before you say anything, yes it might have been an animal, but if it was, then it was a big and possibly dangerous one. I told Scott this a little earlier, and he agreed on making night watching teams. I got the lookout tonight, and hoped you would stay up with me. So, do you?" She asked almost pleading, but in a, 'I don't really care if you want to or not, but it would mean a lot' kinda way.

"I don't know, it sounds a bit paranoid, even coming from you. Logan wouldn't have set us off here if he knew it would be dangerous." Kurt stated, but that thought soon changed, as a loud panicked cry ran through the air.

"Piranhas! Get out of the water!" It was Rahne that ran crying out of the lake, fear clearly filling her eyes.

Then all hell broke loose. The three teens still in the water started panicking, not knowing what to do.

"Guys don't panic! Move slowly, they are more likely to attack if you make a fuss, so get to dry land without sudden movements!" Kurt yelled to the scared students. They then followed order, and got out without a scratch.

"Nice done Kurt. But how did you know?" Rahne asked, impressed.

"That's not important. Now Rogue, about the no danger thing. I'll like to accompany you tonight, just to make sure…"

**A lot of hours of surviving facts and warnings later… about 08:00pm**

"So, I heard that some unknown thing is running around our little camp at night. Something you two wanna investigate further?" An adventurous Bobby asked a not believing Sam and a not too sure Ray.

"Who did you hear that from?" Asked Tabitha, who accidentally got caught in the conversation.

"From Rogue. I heard her talk about that earlier. So Tabby, something you wanna be a part of?"

"Sure count me in, it sounds like fun!" She declared with a smile.

"Fun? Are you crazy!" Asked Sam, though he already knew the answer.

"What's wrong, you two afraid?" Tabby asked gleefully.

"What, me, afraid? Heck no! I'm in!" Ray stated, not willing to let her hurt his manhood.

"Then I'm in too!" Sam said, trying to sound as brave as possible.

"Then it's settled. Tonight at 00:00am, we'll be watching from the shadows."


	4. Day 3: I have no idea what happened

**Hello you few people who reads this, just so you know, it would make me sooo happy if you would please give a review. Thanks. Now, this was hard to write, not only because my English have been a little limited lately, but also because of finals, and all those: "what do you wanna do in your nearest future" talks. Then there's everything else, that just takes all your spare time away... And that makes you rush things that shouldn't be rushed.. *sigh... Well, leave a review and i'll try my best to focus more...**

**I don't own x-men**

* * *

**Day 3: I knew I saw something**

**00:30am**

"Okay, is everyone clear on the plan?" Bobby whispered to his team, as they were hiding somewhere inside the woods, not too far from the camp. Somehow all of them had managed to get there without anyone noticing their absence. They had used the last half an hour watching Rogue and Kurt walking back and forth while small talking about nothing in particular, and since that got boring fast, Bobby had come up with an idea. Now he just wanted to make sure that everyone remembered it. As no one spoke up, he let out a sigh and told it one more time...

"Tabby, Sam and Roberto, you're part of the mission is to make a loud distraction, making them curious, and when they're far enough from the camp, me and Ray are gonna jump up from the bushes and scare the living crap out of them."

"It's gonna be epic!" Sam whispered in a shouting way, however that was possible.

"It's gonna be suicide, that's what." That snappy attitude made them all look in Roberto's direction, starlet by the sudden negative outburst.

"Hey dude, stop being such a party pooper. It's just a harmless little game of scare, you know for fun. Nothings gonna happen." Sam stated, not really seeing anything wrong with the plan, but Roberto did…

"You know Sam, that's exactly what they say just before the evil monsters appears and kills everyone…" He said in deep seriousness.

"Oh because that's gonna happen. I think you've seen way too many horror movies. That stuff's gonna melt your brain someday." Tabby said hugging him from behind, not finding it that serious.

"Yeah man, stop worrying and just enjoy the show." Bobby whispered, seeing that his victims were getting closer, not by much, but still close enough to hear their loud outbursts. But just as everyone was nice and quiet, a certain Rob decided to ruin it again.

"But what if Rogue is right, what if something _is _hunting the jungle? What if it hears us, and attacks us?" Now Tabby let go, and looked at Bobby for help, but as he didn't know what to say without sounding to harsh, Ray decided to cut off the embarrassing silence.

"Well, you do remember that we're mutants right, and not just any random mutants, we're actually, in some ways super mutants, and able to fight whatever comes our way, and no one, and I repeat, no one will ever be able to bring us down!" He finished his loud speech with a fist in the air, for then getting a mild smack in the back of his head by Bobby.

"Yeah what he said!" Sam said still yell - whispering.

"Fine, I'm still a part of this stupid joke, but that doesn't mean I like it." Roberto stated, just as a familiar voice appeared not to far away.

"Hello, anybody there?" It was Rogue's voice that echoed in the night air, followed by a "Did you hear something I didn't?" by Kurt.

"Oh crap, they're closer than I thought! Now see what you jerks did, you ruined the plan! Hurry, get out of sight!" Bobby commanded and they obeyed, running around confused, until finally finding the best hiding spots, and just in time, as an alarmed Rogue appeared.

"This isn't funny you jerks, I know you're here somewhere, so get out here where I can see you!" She yelled while swinging the flashlight in all directions, but she didn't seem to find anything.

"Guys, I'm serious, stop fooling around!" Now she started to panic, and as a hand touched her shoulder, she almost hid her half brother in the head with the light source.

"Hey, be careful with that thing!" He yelled after just about dodging her outburst. Then an utterly malicious feline changed tactics by throwing small time bumps in their direction. Just seconds later the small bombs exploded, making Rogue fall right into the bush where Bobby were hiding, while Kurt ported himself up a tree. Of cause only Tabby, Sam and Ray found this funny, since Rogue was just about to kill Bobby, and Rob just didn't see the fun in it.

"And here I thought you were all big and tuff Rogue, but it appears that you're as soft as a marshmallow!" Tabby yelled up, all while Rogue had Bobby lifted by the throat. Then a sudden sound of movement came from a bush not far away, making everyone freeze in their spot, eyes huge. Rogue let go of Bobby, who gave out a loud gasp as he hid the ground butt first, and then, everything went silent.

After a minute of pure fear for whatever might be hiding, they slowly started to back away, in the direction of the camp, but as they were a good twenty feet from the bush, Bobby managed to trip over a rock, making him fall to the ground for the second time. The sudden sound seemed to have a bad effect, as what looked like a jaguar jumped up from the bush, ready to attack the helpless victim now lying on the ground with a hurt ankle, the others long gone. Bobby closed his eyes ready to meet his doom, which appeared to be a large spotted cat, but at least he would die in a somewhat cool way, and not in a nursing home, all old and wrinkled. He didn't get to know how dying felt like though, as he suddenly found himself moving in an extreme speed. The only thing he managed to see before being thrown at the ground, just beside a well known campfire, was his friends shocked faces as he somehow ran right past them.

The sudden sound of severe wind had managed to wake Rahne, who had woken up Amara, who then let Jubilee sleep while they checked for whatever made Rahne wake up in the first place.

They left the tent and headed for the boys silhouette sitting by the almost out burned fireplace, nursing his possibly sprained ankle.

At the time the others came back, breathless but without pursuit, the sight of Amara cuddling with a blanket covered Bobby, who was clearly still in a minor state of shock, and what seemed like nausea, which probably came from the sudden movements. Scott was awake and stood beside them, a bit of concern shown by the frown on his face. He clearly wanted an explanation…

"Um, you see, we were, kinda attacked by a jaguar, and somehow, I don't know how, but somehow Bobby got transported back here?" Rogue stated, a bit of a question in between, as the only thing she felt was a sudden wild wind that whizzed past them.

He didn't seem pleased with the answer.

"So, what you're saying is, that some, power, just magically teleported Bobby back?"

"Well why is that so hard to believe, Kurt can do the same, kind of…"

"Well then I guess this 'power' was the same 'power' that took all our food?"

"What? No food? No, that can't be happening!" Kurt yelled up.

"Well it is. We're all out of food. Thanks to your little 'miracle'…"

"Well, we aren't sure exactly what happened…"

"Well then I expect you to find out, as fast as possible…"

Sure, as fast as possible…

* * *

**The last line might be foreshadowing, or it may not, either way, leave a review, ideas, what ever you might wanna leave, that would be nice :)**

**Review = updates **


	5. Day 4: Missions that can't go wrong

**Hey, welcome back! First of all, I want you to know, that if you think you know the whole plot already, then you're wrong. The story will have a sudden plot twist or two. **

**Also, you may have realized that until now, most of the story have been happening at nights. There is a simple reason for that. First of all, it's dark, weird things always happen in the dark, and second, things that hunt in the dark do so, because it's easier to hide in the dark. In other words, most of the action happens at that time. I could, of cause, describe the daytime more too, but then the chapters would get way too long, and you would get feed up with a lot of unimportant filler things. This one happens in the daytime, and daytime only, enjoy :)**

**P.S this is possibly my longest chapter so far :D Leave a review.**

**I don't own x-men**

* * *

Sam's POV:

I thought this was supposed to be a vacation, I guess I was wrong, cause running through a jungle in pouring rain while an angry mob of Monkeys are about to outpace and ambush you isn't what I would claim as "vacation worthy".

I could tell you why I'm running for my life right here and now, and spare you the long explanation, but I'll give you the pleasure of a long story instead...

* * *

**Day four: Things are getting serious**

**08:00am**

Scott is giving orders, and the team is listening…

"Alright guys, vacation's over. Last night we lost our whole supply of food and water.  
This means, that those pancakes you all looked forward to this morning no longer exists, and won't be a part of your life's again for a long period of time. This also means that we have to find food and liquid on our own. Since I can't risk sending you all out there alone, i'm splitting us into three groups: Sam, Tabitha, Rahne and Jubilee, you're gonna find food. Ray, Roberto, Bobby and Amara, you're gonna find water. Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Evan, you guys are with me and Jean. We have to set up some traps, and hopefully catch whatever it is that's playing around with us." Everyone looked at each other, before gathering together in said groups.

"Wait, why do you guys always get all the fun?" Tabby asked disappointed.

"Because Tabitha, we're used to this kind of situations and therefore are more experienced. And I want you all to understand that this isn't about having fun, this is serious business, from now on there's only hard work to look forward to."

"So you mean our vacation, or 'team building trip' now is a boot camp? Of cause, we couldn't expect any less from our boring leader anyway… " Ray stated annoyed.

"Yes, you can call this a boot camp, because you're probably one of the few here that are guaranteed to get their butt kicked. In addition, that was what Logan wanted this to be, I just gave you a couple of days to settle in before the real fun started. Do you have a problem with this Berzerker?" Scott asked while moving closer to him. They looked coldly at each other, before Ray gave up, and stepped away.

"I thought not. Now get whatever you need and get out there."

"But what exactly _do _we need?" Bobby asked, making everyone confused again, and making Scott face palm himself. They had been having survival training at the institute more than once, but apparently, no one had learned anything from it.

"Bobby, all you have to do is gather drinkable water. You can get this by making water filters." Scott stated as if it was totally obvious.

"Yeah and how do you want us to do that?" Asked Amara.

"Take a plastic bag, but Charcoal in the bottom, then sand, rocks, sand and rocks. When that's done, you hang it in trees and wait till it starts raining."

"Great, now how do we know what to eat and what not to?" Sam asked next.

"First of all, don't take any kinds of mushrooms. Second, don't eat any berries if they're having bright colors like white or yellow. Avoid plants with thorns. Avoid brightly colored insects. Avoid insects that are extremely pungent, and don't eat hairy critters or bugs that bite or sting. You know what, don't eat any of the food you find until I've seen it. Remember, things as bamboo shoots are eatable too. Any other questions?"

… Everyone was quiet, hungry and tired, but quiet.

"Listen, I know this seems unfair, but I know we can get through this. And we aren't totally screwed, since you talked Logan into taking a porta potty as a necessity, and we aren't sleeping in the open, we still got the tents. This could all be far worse than it is, so keep your heads up, and enjoy all the great experience you're gathering."

"So, getting a knife through your hand, swimming in a lake filled with piranhas and almost getting killed by a jaguar, and not having any food isn't bad enough?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not saying this isn't bad Kurt, but it could be worse, it could be raining…"

As he said that, thunder could be heard, and black clouds began to block the sun.

"… Well guess this made things easier for some of you… Have fun" Scott slowly put on a black bag back filled up with rope, and made a hand gesture that said get going. Then they all went different directions. They now had missions to fulfill, and they weren't gonna fail… To badly…

* * *

**The super important life or death mission**

"Isn't that a bit, I don't know, over the top. I mean, I guess it is important, but still…" Amara wasn't as excited as Bobby was, so naming this a life or death mission seems a bit… Over the top.

"Come on, it's a great name! What do you say Ray, isn't it a great name?" Bobby asked.

"It's fine I guess. but can we get back to the actual mission? What are we gonna do with the piranhas?"

They were standing at the river in pouring rain, unsure what to do. They had talked about staying at the camp, where they had been setting up homemade water filters to gather the rain water, but as they had no idea how long it would be raining, they realized that they had to gather water in other ways too. Now they stood there, trying to think up ideas on how to get it without getting bitten by evil fishes with razor sharp teeth.

"We could maybe, get Ray to electrify the water? Then he might kill the piranhas." Bobby came up with the first idea.

"No, that's like murder! Roberto, what do you think? You haven't said a word the whole way." Amara asked, wanting someone else's point of view.

"I'm not sure, but I know that electrifying the water isn't the answer. Maybe if we just, I don't know… Wait I got it! Piranhas eats meat, right? Maybe if we could get our hands in some meat, we could throw it in the water, and while they're busy eating, we can get our hands in the water without getting bitten." Roberto looked proud of himself, and it was in fact a good idea, but the others seemed to be in doubt.

"You do realize that we have to actually kill something to get the meat right? And I'm not a killer." Amara stated, looking at him as if he was insane.

"You are if that's your only chance to survive. Just at least think about it."

"Nope, this is getting boring. I'm going in." Ray stated. He took the cooking pot and went in. It went fine, he got the water, and everything seemed fine. He was on his way out of the dangerous water, when his luck turned. One of the little demons had stuck its sharp teeth deep down his leg. He wanted to yell out in chock and pain, but he knew better than that, so instead, he just got slowly out of the water. The others of cause, didn't know about it yet.

"See, that wasn't so hard. You know, this would have been taking so much longer if we agreed on your idea." Stated Bobby. Of cause he changed his mind when Ray finally got up. Following Rob's idea might at least have been safer.

The demon fish was still stuck on his bare leg, and blood was starting to flow, so Bobby hurried to his side to help getting it off. When it was half-dead, he slowly opened its mouth, and threw it back in the water.

Ray had gotten himself a deep flesh wound that needed to get cleaned fast. Amara got the whole distillation system ready, and started to warm up the water. She knew it could wait till they came back, but the large pot was already heavy enough as it was, and she had this strange idea, that cleaning the water would make it easier to carry around. No one seemed to give her any doubt.

"Sit still and don't move an inch okay?" Roberto had a hold on him, making sure he wouldn't make any sudden movements while he tried to clean the wound with a leaf.

"I know mom! Geez, you make it sound like I'm dying or something! Aw, be careful with that thing will yah!"

"The water is now over 100 C! It's boiling!"

"Great! Do you want me to cool it down when it's done?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Bobby sat down besides Amara and let his hands close enough to the pot to cool it down slowly. They looked at each other with a faint smile, before Ray ruined the moment with a loud yell. Amara got up and moved closer to Ray, letting a glare out of Bobby.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just let me help you with this." She slowly sat down beside him, and pulled a cloth out of her pocket. She pressed the already wet cloth on the bleeding wound, making him tremble slightly. She saw that, and let a hand on his shoulder.

Roberto had run off to find something that was able to hold the cloth in place, and came back with a liana. Amara tied the cloth firmly, while Ray kept yelling up.

Bobby wasn't jealous, far from it. He knew she had a big heart, so the fact that she seemed to be flirting with someone who wasn't him didn't have to mean anything. Right?

"We have to get back to the camp. He needs to get some clean bandage on before an infection occurs. Here, let me help you up."

Ray got up with help from Amara and Roberto. He let a hand around each shoulder. Bobby put the now drinkable water in the blue bag pack, and soon they were on their way back.

* * *

**The mission for food**

"God damn you Tabby, why do you have to be so reckless?" Sam asked as he, and the rest of the group ran the fastest they could through the woods.

The mission had vent well. They had found eatable Bamboo, plants, heck even insects, but of cause, Tabitha was determined to get some fruit too, so when she saw a tree of bananas, she didn't consider that the monkeys guarding it would get mad. Now she knew better than to steal from a monkey.

"Hey, at least they aren't faster than we are! Aw, hey, you ugly butt sniffer, that wasn't nice!"

The monkeys had begun to throw rocks at them, not the big heavy kind, but it still hurt like hell.

"Tabby, give them back their bananas, and they might stop!" Rahne yelled.

"No way, these are mine!" She yelled back, as she began to throw small orange bombs at the monkeys. They didn't stop chasing them however, so the group kept running.

* * *

**The mission that prevents you from getting eaten**

Until now, about four traps was done, and yet five more needed to be set up. It was still raining, making it that much harder. Kitty's hands had blisters on blisters, Kurt had gotten his tail entangled in a rope or two, Evan was complaining about mosquito bites, and Rogue still had the weird feeling of being watched. Only Scott and Jean still worked on trap number five, when a sudden loud scream could be heard not far away…

"Help! Somebody, get me down from here!"

"Sam, get your foot out of my mouth!"

"What did I ever do to deserve this?!"

It was the sound of yelling teens…

"Seems like our traps works just fine." Evan stated with clear amusement, leaving a smirk on everyone's faces.

"You know what isn't fun? We have to set it up again." Kitty said which released a group groan.

"Well then let's get it over with..." Jean said, as he finished the trap.

"Right, you guys can go ahead, then I'll stay here and, um, keep an eye on the trap, to make sure no one gets trapped in it?" Kurt said, still trying to get his tail untangled.

"You need help with that fuzzy?" Kitty asked as she sat down beside him.

"No!" She looked at him in disbelieve. She then began to tie up the knots.

They ran in the direction of the yelling as soon as his tail was free, and got a bit of a surprise. Apparently, the group had managed to get stuck in a net trap, with monkeys all around them, one of them pulling a raspberry at Tabby, who desperately tried to get Jubilee off her stomach, while Rahne tried to bite her way out. That wasn't the real surprise though…

"Finally you guys came, now get us out of this stupid net!" Sam yelled.

Minutes later, they were all sitting safely on the ground, monkeys gone, and a bag still filled with food. No bananas though.

"Who in the world makes such large traps? But, I have to admit, it's nicely well made." Sam said in awe.

"Yeah, it sure is, just one problem though. This isn't our creation…"

* * *

**So, someone else made the trap, i wonder who that is... Leave a review, they make my days a bit brighter than they already is :) If you have questions, your welcome to leave a review with said question. In other words: Want this story to continue? Leave a review, or recommend it to someone you know. **

**Reviews= Longer chapters, or at least updates. **


	6. Cont day 4 Something fishy is going on

**Hey I'm back, much faster than I had intended to, but one of you inspired me to sit down, and just write for the pleasure of it, so thank you. **

**First of all, thanks for reviewing, as I asked you to, and sorry if it seemed weird, I just had to at least have an idea on how many were reading, so thanks.**

**Second: My godfather who lives in the Philippines have been on a bigger jungle adventure for the last month or more, and he's coming home next week, so I'm hopping to get some good stories out of him, and who knows, maybe some personal experiences will find it's way into this story, who knows…  
He did take some few pics, and i'm thinking about making one of them the new cover... To make it that bit more personal :)**

**I don't own x – men, no matter how much I wished I did sometimes…  
**

* * *

**Continuing day 4**

**Walking back to the camp 14:30pm **

It had been a long, rainy day, but the sun finally seemed to shine through the clouds.  
They were terrified, because Rogue's suspicions seemed to be true: They weren't alone. A big cliché right?  
Someone was setting up traps, someone wanted to catch something, something they still didn't know what was, and that was what terrified them. They were scared for what they didn't know, and what they couldn't see.

They had gotten themselves into quite a mess already, and it had only been four days. They were confused and mad, mad at each other, mad at their surroundings, and mostly, mad at their teachers, their so called protectors, the same protectors that send them here, only because they couldn't work as a team. The worst part of it was how true it was, they couldn't work together. They were useless, filthy, and tired.

They had been walking for some time now, without saying a single word to each other, not even Tabby had a clever remark to lighten the situation…

When they finally arrived, another problem appeared. The camp had been infiltrated for the second time, and this time it had leaved quite a mess behind. Nothing seemed taken, but the tents were ruined, pillow feathers was laying everywhere, and the porta potty was set on fire. Even the few bags with clothes were torn apart too…

"It could be worse, that's what you said. We still have the tents you said. Well, we sure don't have that anymore…" Evan snapped as they started picking up whatever might be able to safe.

"You know, I get the feeling that someone doesn't like us." Kurt acknowledge to Scott, whose only reaction was to look away, as if unsure what to answer.

"Not to bother you further, but wouldn't it be a good idea to call Logan or the professor? Maybe even tell them what's going on? Because this minor rampage doesn't seem planned." Kurt stated, finally letting a reaction show on the leaders face.

"And what if it is? What if everything that's happening to us is staged, hell they might be looking down at us right now, just waiting for me to make the call, proving that I aren't leader material. I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't risk it." He then lifted a big blue plastic cover up from the ground, studying it closely.

"…This might actually be worth something. All we need to do is make a well framework, and we'll have a shelter. There won't be space to much more than half of us though, but it's better than nothing. " Scott confirmed.

"Oh so we are just letting go of the subject like that? Well then, who's the lucky ones?" Kurt asked, already knowing that he wouldn't be one of them. Not that it couldn't be, he simply didn't want to.

"Those with the weakest immune system will probably get a guaranteed ticket inside. Kitty, Amara and Jubilee as a start, all three of them are pretty skinny, and at a higher risk of catching something. Rogue wouldn't be a good choice, and we both know why. Those who's hurt is also at a higher risk at getting an infection, and that includes that bandaged hand of yours… How is it by the way?" He gave a mild glare of concern.

"Please stop worrying, it isn't that bad, and I'm well prepared to sleep in the open, so give the space to someone who needs it."

As Kurt finished his sentence, a loud cry for help sounded trough the air:

"Somebody help! He's bleeding, a lot!" It showed up to be Amara yelling up, as she came through the woods, carrying a pale Ray with the help from Roberto.

"What happened! And oh my, that's a lot of blood…" Evan announced, suddenly feeling dizzy by the look of the wound.

"What happened?" Kitty asked as she too came running.

"Well the guy here were too stubborn to wait for an actual plan, and decided to take a little swim in a lake filled with hungry piranhas!" Roberto was angry with Ray for not listening. All this could had been avoided if he hadn't been so impatient. "We had managed to stop the bleeding, but as we started walking back, it started again, and now it won't stop!" Amara announced, glancing at Ray.

"Hey stop playing the blame game, you guys couldn't come up with anything, and someone had to actually do something! And besides, I was the one who almost got his leg chewed of, not you!" Ray protested before closing his eyes in pain, only leaving a faint groan.

"Let him lie down, and Amara, see if you can find something soft to lay underneath his leg. Kitty, see if you can find a needle and thread, some bandage and some saline. Now, what did you do since they reacted like this?" Scott asked.

"Nothing, I did nothing else than let my feet down that stupid lake!" Ray yelled back, not really carrying why it happened, as the only thing he could think of was the current stinging and tingling feeling in his limb.

"It's true, he didn't really do anything to aggravate the fishes. Actually they just looked plain evil." Bobby admitted. He then began to actually look around, first realizing now how trashed the place was. "Now can someone tell me why this place suddenly looks like a junkyard?"

"We don't know. This was how it looked like when we came back half an hour or so ago." Tabby informed, not liking the situation any more than anyone else did.

Kitty finally came back with everything they needed for the wound. She handed it to Scott, who then looked at it embarrassed.

"I um, I've never really done this before…" He admitted, scared to do something wrong. He knew what things you needed, but he didn't know how to sew it together.

"I'm quite familiar with it, I can do it." Kurt insisted.

"I don't know if that's a good idea fuzzy." Kitty advised, only angering him.

"Oh so because you don't want me to, I shouldn't do it? I've been in situations where I had to sew myself together before Keety, I believe I can handle a wound like this without a problem. And just because I almost got a knife all the way through my hand, no thanks to you, doesn't mean I'm invalid and unable to use the other one. Now hand me the Saline…" He ordered, reaching out a hand, waiting for her to hand him whatever he asked for.

"Alright then Dr. Wagner, if you're so sure you know what you're doing, then I guess I have no other choice than to obey." Kitty stated, handing him the Saline.

"So, not to be a pain in the ass or anything, but when this is done, we'll eat right?" Kurt asked.

"Yes we will I'm starving too." Tabby agreed.

**At night 01:20am**

Rogue, Scott, Bobby, Kurt, Tabby, and Rahne was the only ones that hadn't found themselves a spot in the overcrowded shelter. It was a dark night, with the only light being the fireplace, which seemed to illuminate its surroundings with a nice orange liked glow.

A minor fog had seemed to settle, as a weird sound woke Rogue yet again. For some reason, she had to be the easily awake and too alert weirdo, who seemed like going insane by the lack of sleep, but then she heard it again, the sound of someone talking to her.

"Leave, go away. You shouldn't be here, none of you should."

She sat up, looking around her desperately, wanting to see whoever it was that chose to talk to her in the middle of the night. The talking then seemed to fade down, so she slowly laid her head back on the thin blanket.

They had managed to save some of the simple things as sleeping bags and blankets, and their flashlights wasn't gone either. She had just managed to relax when she heard a voice again, and this time she took the flashlight and stood up.

She couldn't hear however it was a boy or a girl talking to her, maybe neither, maybe exactly this part really was all in her head, but then she saw the silhouette of someone not standing to long away. She slowly walked in the direction of the shadowed figure, not really thinking about the consequences.

When she stood not much more than about fifteen feet away, the shadow once again spoke up: You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous. I've been trying to warn you, trying to make you understand, but you won't listen. You're different, you're all different, and that's what makes this so dangerous. Go home, you don't belong here…

The shadow kept on like that for what seemed like forever, making Rogue more and more terrified, then all of a sudden, it disappeared. She could feel herself shaking violently, as she tried to find back to the others. The fog slowly vanished as she got back to the familiar campfire. She sat down, not really tired anymore, and soon found herself starring at the small flames.

Never had Rogue been scared to the dark, heck, she actually enjoyed it sometimes, but this particular night couldn't end fast enough…

* * *

**So, what do you think? Worth the read? Is it getting better? Leave a review, since reviews makes this authors day a bit better than it already is :)  
Any questions? Feel free to leave a review with those too... ;)**


	7. Day 5: I think we're trapped

**Húllo :) So I chose to update a bit earlier than planned, and you can thank Bobmarafan for that. So yeah, there might be two updates this week... Thanks to all of you for reading by the way, it means a lot. If you feel like it, then you're welcome to read some of my other stories too... **

**I don't own x-men... **

* * *

**Day 5: I feel trapped**

**At the camp 09:00am**

They were gathered together to hear the morning report, as they did every morning…

"Everybody listen! According to Rogue, we got yet another visit last night. This, who knows what, apparently want us to leave immediately. Now, this might mean it's hiding something important from us, and we can either ignore this, or we can chose to explore it further." Scott stated.

"So what, you want us to go take another trip into the unknown, and risk getting killed?" Bobby asked with a nervous giggle.

"No, no one's gonna die. Yes we do have some injured team members, but did anyone expect any less? We're in the wilderness people, nothings gonna be easy. We've managed to gather both food and water, and though shelter is limited, we'll manage, but someone out there might be in danger, and we aren't gonna turn our backs and ignore this." Scott stated. "Now for today's mission: Our mysterious guest must be found. We don't know if the thing's dangerous, so I trust you all to be extremely careful.

I believe you all remember your groups from yesterday's journey. Ray aren't healed enough to anticipate, so Jubilee has volunteered to stay behind. Now this means two of the groups will be a man down.  
I have therefore decided to temporary include Evan on Bobby's team, and Jean on Tabby's.

Any questions before we split up?"

"Yeah, how are we gonna communicate?" Tabby asked.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. Think fast!" He yelled, as he threw a walkie talkie at Tabby.

"But you told me we only got one!" Kurt said surprised.

"Well, I lied. Now spread out, we'll meet up at sunset."

* * *

**In the middle of nowhere 13:25pm**

"This is stupid. We've been walking in circles for what, ten hours or something, without finding anything!" Bobby complained while shuffling his feet. He was getting bored, and the heat was unbearable.

"We've only been hiking for just about four hours, and we aren't going in circles." Amara claimed, ignoring Bobby as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, then it's been the longest four hours of my life! Are we there yet, wherever that is?" He asked, ready to be annoying just for the pleasure of entertainment.

"I don't know. Is a bunker the right answer, because I think we just found one." Evan announced. Bobby's eyes went huge at the mention of their newest discovery, and suddenly he wasn't all that bored anymore…

It was a small bunker with nothing more than four brick walls and a door. It looked like something taken strait out of a horror movie, but that only left Bobby even more overwhelmed, followed by a mildly excited Evan, while Amara and Roberto failed to see anything interesting about it.

"Hey, we should go inside, there might be a hidden artefact or something! And you know, the older it is, the more money I'll get by selling it!" He claimed, as he tried to open the heavy door.

"Hey man, no fair you get all the money, I want my fair share too!" Evan grumbled excitedly, while trying to help getting the door open.

"Not to disappoint you two, but I don't think there's anything interesting for you in there." Rob stated.

"Come on, don't you guys see the adventure in front of you? Maybe there's a secret lair or something! Rob, help us open this damn door!" Bobby yelled, still fighting to open it.

"Fine, step aside…" Rob then pulled with all his strength, and before you knew it, all four of them found themselves inside. It was a dark, small room, with nothing particular interesting in it. The air seemed moist, there smelled like rotten eggs, and no artefact, or any kind of treasure awaited them, but nonetheless they went in, and regretted it seconds later, as the door slammed behind them.

"Oh heck no, it's way too dark in here! We have to get out!" Amara panicked, as she couldn't seem to open the door.

"Hey don't worry, we still got Rob, and he'll get us out of here in a matter of seconds. Right Rob?" Evan waited for an answer that never came…

…

"Rob?"

Nope, no answer…

"… Okay, so he won't get us out, no reason to panic though, we still got the walkie talkie…" Bobby stated, getting nervous, while Amara touched Bobby's face with her hands as if being blinded, which she kinda was. At least temporary.

"Do you think something happened to Rob since he isn't responding?!" Amara asked, while Bobby fidget with their only chance to communicate. She couldn't even illuminate the room using her powers, since there were too cold. It was in a matter of fact really cold in there all of a sudden.

"I don't know if anything happened, I can't see anything you know, and this stupid thing won't work in here! Help! Anybody out there? Help us!" He yelled while knocking hardly on the door, followed by Amara, who did the same...

* * *

**At somewhere else 13:30pm**

"And just as I thought we wouldn't do anything fun today! Now who's gonna go first?" Tabby asked. Her, Sam, Rahne, and Jean were standing right at the opening of a cave.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea Tabby, we don't know what's in there." Rahne stated.

"She's right, it might be safer to skip the cave." Jean agreed.

"No way guys, this is awesome! And Scott told us to look everywhere! Who knows, the thing we're looking for might be down there! I'll go first!" Tabby chuckled excitedly, bolting into the big, dark cave.

"Hey wait! I'll come with you!" Sam yelled as he ran after her. Rahne and Jean looked at each other for a second, before they too ran inside…

…

"This is so cool…" Tabby admired, while walking further and further inside.

"Yeah it's cool and all, but it smells funny." Rahne replied, looking at the dripping stalactites.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Sam admitted, looking around as a scared dog "Maybe we should head back while we still have the chance."

"No way, we have to see it all! Who knows, there might be a – AHHH!" Tabby screamed, as she felt through a hole in the ground.

"TABBY!" Sam, Rahne and Jean yelled, just before they felt too… and kept falling until…

… SPLASH!

There had apparently been a lake underneath them. A lake they now found themselves in.

They rushed out of the cold water, not in the mood for an ice cold bath at that moment…

"Oh great, now we're cold, wet and lost. I knew this was a bad idea!" Rahne complained, as she shook herself dry. She could suddenly smell the weird odor again, and began to investigate.

"Well, at least none of us got hurt. It was a pretty long fall after all." Jean stated, while looking around.

"But how are we gonna get out?" Tabby asked. feeling lost.

"I could cannonball myself out, then go get help!" Sam replied, as he took off. It seemed like a good idea at first, and he was getting close to the top, but then the hole somehow closed itself, making Sam bang his head on the stone. The hit was hard enough to leave him unconscious, making him to fall down the lake for the second time. He wasn't in there for long though, since Jean used her telekinesis to pick him up.

"Great, now what?" Tabby asked, looking at the unconscious boy.

"I might have found another pass way, but it smells weird in there, almost like it did up top, just with a heavier odor." Rahne admitted, felling uneasy with the unknown area and new smells.

"It's not like we have any other choice, do we?" Tabby asked, not waiting a response. Jean picked up Sam, and then they followed Rahne…

* * *

**In the middle of who knows where 14:00pm**

"So, I'm like, getting tired of this, can't we take a break?" Kitty asked, as she leaned against a tree.

"No, we aren't stopping, I have a feeling we're close." Rogue insisted, listening closely.

"Why, all I ask for is a minute to catch my breath-"

"I SAID NO!" Rogue yelled, as she continued walking.

"Well excuse me…"

"Don't take it personally Keety, Rogue haven't been herself since the day we got here." Kurt told her, while munching a banana.

"How come?" She asked back.

"Because of the things she's experiencing, and I don't blame her, there's something strange going on…"

"Quiet, I think I heard something!" Rogue whispered, then stopped up to listen more closely.

"Yeah right, you heard somet-" Before she managed to finish her sentence, a sudden fierce breeze stormed right between both Kitty and Kurt, only leaving the sound of rushing air and… panting? And the only clue it leaved behind, was a missing banana.

"There it was, get it!" Rogue yelled surprised.

"How?!" Both Yelled back. It was obviously gone as fast as it came,

"I… I don't know!" She admitted.

Scott had leaved them only five minutes ago. He hadn't been able to contact the others, and therefore decided to go look for them. His timing hadn't been great though, as the thing apparently decided to show up in his absence.

"I seriously don't know, but we somehow just have to… If we could just make it stop somehow… Wait, it took your banana right? So it have to be the same thing that attacked our food storage! It might be able to catch if we lures it with food! Come on you two, I might have got an idea!" Rogue whispered to make sure no one else heard her. They then headed back to the camp to gather anything eatable.

…

* * *

**Some time and a lot of fruits later…**

"And you're sure this is gonna work?" Kitty asked, already doubting the idea.

"No, but it's either that or nothing at all." She admitted, kinda doubting it herself. The plan was simple: make a tree Spring Trap strong enough for, well, hopefully anything, let out food as bait, and wait.

And wait… And wait some more… Which they did… In a bush… Until the boredom took over.

"This is seriously boring, nothings gonna happen anyway!" Kitty exclaimed, getting tired of sitting in a stupid bush, waiting for something that probably wouldn't happen anyway.

"Stay quiet or you'll ruin it! Rogue whispered, as she kept her eyes on the trap, almost without blinking.

"I kinda agree with Keety on this. Who in the world would be stupid enough to go right into an obvious trap?" Kurt asked, for then straight afterwards hearing the sound of rushing air, and a loud snap, followed by a clear gasp of surprise.

"I guess you just got your question answered. Stay here." Rogue ordered, as she stood up, and ran towards the trap. The sight somehow managed to surprise her, as a young girl with long, ombre red hair and blonde tips, freckles on the nose, legs and arms, and then heterochromia, leaving her left eye amber, and right eye emerald, hang upside down, as her feet were tightly bound. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt, brown shorts, brown military boots and Black Hand wrap. Besides all that, she were wearing aviator goggles on the top of her head.

"Okay so you managed to catch me, congrats to you. Now I would highly appreciate it, if you would just cut me down!" She complained, crossing her arms as she did so.

"W-who are you?" Rogue asked, feeling a bit bad for trapping a girl who couldn't be much younger than herself.

"I can't tell you, you're a stranger, even though I've seen you around a lot lately." She exclaimed, looking Rogue right in the eyes, as she walked closer.

"Are you the one who came to me last night?" She asked carefully.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now get me down!" The girl was getting tired of hanging from a tree. It was humiliating enough to walk right into the trap in the first place.

"You aren't getting down before I get some answers, and trust me, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, but no matter what, I'll still get what I want." Rogue stated, as she took of a glove. The girl clearly didn't understand what she meant by taking of a glove, but then again, she didn't really want to.

"Okay now, don't do something you might regret. Yes, I'm the one who came to you last night, and I meant what I said, you shouldn't be here, it's not safe. Now let me go!" She yelled, as she started to swing back and forth.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, cause then you would run off again." Rogue stated, crossing her arms as she walked around the helpless victim.

"What, nooo, what makes you think that? It's not like you just hang me up like a piñata. Now where's the bat? You forgot to take it with you?" She asked, trying to talk herself out of the embarrassing situation. She was now trying to unknot the rope on her feets with her bare hands. She wasn't succeeding.

"Is that a knife in your belt?" Rogue asked startled.

"Yeah, it is. I'm surprised you aren't having one, wait, of cause, I got the machete!"

"Yeah, you did, now it's mine." Rogue replied, standing with the long knife in her hand.

"Bummer! How could I be that slow? Stupid, I'm stupid!" She yelled at herself, clearly underwhelmed.

"This is getting boring you know. Hey, here's an idea. You cut me loose, and then we could go grab something to eat, I'm kinda starving!" She admitted, clenching her stomach.

"Oh, so you're hungry? Well then I guess I'll give you something eatable, but first you have to answer the questions! Now first of all, what's your name?" Rogue ordered, now standing right in front of her.

*Sigh* "The names Raegan Colleen Tadita Maicey." She had finally given up in hiding her identity.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Good. Now Raegan, are you by any luck a mutant?"

"Yes. I'm a mutant. There, answers answered. Could you let me go now please, all the blood kinda flows to my head, and it aren't enjoyable."

"Yeah sure, I'll let you down from there, but I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet. Kurt, Kitty, emerge." They slowly stepped forward, rope in hand, as they tired her hands up, before cutting her down. She landed on the ground with a loud bump, for after that being picked up by Kitty at the feet, and Kurt at the hands.

"Great, now I'm a hostage? Is that what I get for saving you from a Jaguar? You could at least show just a tiny bit of respect. And where's the food you promised?" The lousy way they treated her was frustrating, but then again, she could always just escape, it was her alone who chose not to. Nothing had ever been able to hold her back, especially not some weak ropes, and even though her plan 'A' of scaring them away hadn't been a success, she still got plan 'B': Gain there trust, and they might be able to help instead…

* * *

**And the OC is now released. What do you think? Was the chapter exiting? Was the OC interesting at all? Would you like to see the OC in Sims version, or are you fine with the way I described her? Leave a review and tell me what you think. Something in particular you want to happen for any of the teams? I myself knows where this story is going, but if you're having something on your mind, tell me, and I might consider it ;)**

**Reviews= A very happy author… :D **


	8. Cont day 5: One found eight missing

**Hello, nice to see you again. First, thanks for reading, and thank you to all who takes time to review, second, this chapter might seem rushed, but that's simply because it was a bit hard to write, sorry about that. And as a third note, the OC's name actually has a meaning, if you wanna know what the meaning is, then read the very last part of this chapter, and you'll find out :)**

**I don't own x - men... **

* * *

**One found, eight missing. **

**17:35pm**

Listen guys, I really appreciate being carried around I do, but I don't have time for this silliness! Let me at least walk by myself!" The newly captured girl complained, as she tried to get loose by moving her hands and feet in a fast speed. She had been talking none stop ever since they found her, and the longer they walked, the more inpatient she got. She wasn't one who liked sitting still, and being carried around like some sort of dead meat wasn't making the long travel go by any faster. Speed was kinda her thing, she liked being on the run all the time, never slowing down, and even her speaking began to sound rushed.

In normal circumstances, a doctor would probably diagnose her with extreme ADHD or maybe even Hypomania, but she was way above average, all of them were. Then again, if it wasn't because of their genetic mutations, then they might as well all be in an asylum instead of a school for gifted youngsters.

"You're talking too fast again… And would you stop moving, you kinda leave burn marks on my hands you know." Kitty complained, looking displeased.

"Well sorry for bothering ya, but my feet are sleeping. Hey, here's an idea, you could let go of me, and then I could, I don't know, go by myself! I'm not gonna run away, you trapped me fair and square, and unless you forgot, I actually saved you, so why should I hurt you now?" Raegan stated. Kurt looked in the direction of Rogue, locking eyes with her, for then share a nod.

*sigh* "Okay, if it makes you shut up, I'll give you a chance, but I warn you, no tricks, or you'll regret it." Rogue said, as both Kitty and Kurt let go of her.

"Are you kidding me? You actually did give me a rope burn!" Kitty yelled up, looking at her sore hands.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The redhead apologized. Kurt was just about to loosen the rope, when she told him to stop.

"Don't bother whatever your name was, I'll just vibrate my molecules fast enough to pass through it." With that she started vibrating, and sure enough, just seconds later she stood up untied.

"But-but, why didn't you do that sooner?" Kitty asked, looking baffled.

"Because I want you to trust me. Listen, I may not be the easiest to trust, but trust me when I say, I'm not a bad guy, or girl, not anymore at least, okay I might not be a good person either, but at least I'm not planning on killing yah, so I guess I… Okay I don't know what I am okay, big deal, not important right now though. So i'm free, I'm not running away yet, and I'll just stop talking now…" She knew it was getting awkward, and that she was starting to get annoying, so she decided to shut up for now, or at least until someone decided to ask her a new question.

"What is your abilities? Besides being able to vibrate yourself through things?" Kitty asked. She didn't know exactly what the girl could do, since she never really got a good look at her.

"Well, I guess I can do a lot of things, but mostly I'm just fast, as in really, really fast, and that makes other things possible. I don't know just how much I'm able to do, besides pass through objects, run on water and run on walls. I was supposed to have other "abilities" too, but they never showed, only the speed did. You may think of me as one big mutant mess, at least I do." She then stopped herself before letting out to much information.

"What do you mean by a mutant mess?" Kitty asked curiously.

"I'm a mix of many different mutated genes, that's all you need to know. And hey, I'm happy for looking like I do, I guess it somehow makes me unique." She admitted, as she griped her hair to look at it.

"I know what you mean, being all blue and furry is pretty unusual too, but you learn to live with it. Now to a whole other question. Doesn't it make you lonely? Being out here all alone?" Kurt asked. She turned around to face him.

"Well sometimes I do feel a bit moody, but I don't really have any other place to go. I can't tell you too much, at least not yet, but I promise to answer whatever kinda questions you may have when the time comes. Until then, we'll walk, there's still a fair distance between us and the camp, is there not?"

With that they started walking again…

.

"Bobby, h-how long have we been in here?" Amara asked. She had given up trying to escape some time ago, and was now sitting on the cold ground, leaning up against an empty metal shelf. It was freezing cold inside the dark bunker, and it only got worse for every half an hour. They had managed to find Roberto's unconscious body, but they still had no idea what had happened to him. He was now lying right beside her, as she tried to share some body heat with him. Bobby and Evan was still banging on the door, desperate to get there teammates out. There didn't go long though, before Evan also succumbed to the cold, as he slowly walked away from the door to sit down beside them.

"Please Evan, don't give up yet, we have to get out." Bobby yelled, his voice filled with panic.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just so c-cold, and I… I'm tired man, I just needs t-to sit down a m-minute…" Evan then did as Amara and leaned up against the metal shelf. He suddenly felt the exhaustion take over, letting him into unconsciousness.

"Please, don't fall asleep, it's dangerous, god dammit!" Bobby yelled, as he now began to kick the door.

Bobby was iceman, he could stand the cold, he actually quite enjoyed it, but they didn't, they needed the heat of the sun. They were slowly dying, and he couldn't do anything to prevent it.

It was like being inside a very big freezer, as things turned to ice around them, and they still had no idea how that was even possible. They we getting low on oxygen too. Bobby might not mind the cold, but he still needed to breathe. He was getting tired too.

They had been in there for over two hours, even though it felt like much longer.

Amara let out a sneeze, and since Bobby didn't really need his t-shirt at the moment, he decided to take it off and give it to her instead. He slowly made his way to her, making sure he didn't walk into anything, before sitting down beside her.

"Here you go, I guess you need it more than I do." He said, as he gave it to her. He then let an arm around her, as she let her head drop on his shoulder. He could feel something wet dripping down his arm, and it didn't take him long to figure out what it was.

"Don't cry please, it'll only make you freeze that much more." He advised, only making it worse.

"D-do you think they'll f-find us?" She asked, that little bit of hope in her voice. Bobby didn't answer.

…

"We're gonna die in here, aren't we…" She asked again, that tiny spark of hope suddenly all gone.

"No, of cause we aren't gonna die princess, not like this." Bobby stated. He doubted it himself, but he couldn't bare telling her that yes, they might as well all die inside a giant freezer, never being able to see the sun ever again.

"Amara, I'll get us out of here, I promise… Amara?"

…

No answer. Amara was now out cold too, and Bobby was now the only one awake… He had to do something, and fast…

.

"Wow, this god damn cave is huge." Tabby admitted as she looked around. They were now in a new part of the cave, a dark, scary part to be exact. It was very spacious, so it didn't take long before they spread out, all trying to find an exit.

Sam was still unconscious, and Jean was still carrying him on her shoulders.

They were searching every corner for a way out, or at least something they could use as a torch, because it only seemed to get darker the longer in they came. That was then a scream appeared, followed by: I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!"

That made everyone freeze on the spot, for then running in the direction of the girly scream that only could be Tabby's. When they arrived, a horrible sight surprised them all. There lying on the ground was a dead man, a skeleton to be accurate, and beside him laid a touch, the exact touch they needed. How lucky could they be, if finding a dead person could go as lucky.

"We need that touch, Rahne get it!" Tabby yelled, pointing at it in fear that it might suddenly be alive and start attacking her if she tried to do it herself.

"No way, I aren't gonna touch that! You do it!" Rahne yelled back, as scared as Tabby.

"But you like bones don't yah?" Tabby asked, only hearing a deep growl from her.

"That is so stereotyped of you Tabby!" She yelled back.

"Girls please, none of you have to do it, I'll just levitate it over here." Jean said, and soon the torch came flying through the air, and into Rahne's hands. Then they found two small stones, and before you knew it, the torch was on fire.

"Great, so now we can actually see what we're doing, but that doesn't change the fact that we are totally lost." Tabby complained.

"No we aren't. I found a way that might lead us to the outside." Rahne stated.

"Great, then let's go." Jean ordered, feeling a mighty need to get out.

"Just one little detail. Remember the smell I told you about? Well, it's owner may live in there." Rahne admitted.

"I don't really care, if that's our way out, then we have to go that way." Tabby said, and Jean agreed.

"Okay then, but just remember I warned you…" With that they walked into yet another unknown territory…

.

"Hello, Jubilee, Ray? Are you there?" Scott yelled. He had finally got back to the camp.

"We're over here!" Jubilee yelled back. They were sitting near the burned out campfire, eating.

"You two heard anything from the others? Scott asked. Both shook their heads.

"You sure? I haven't been able to contact anyone. I was just about to go looking for them, but I have no idea where to look." Scott admitted.

"Then I don't think that's a good idea, you might get lost." Ray said in between mouthful.

"I guess, but I can't just leave them, it's my fault if something happened, I have to at least try." Scott stated.

"Then I'll come with you." Jubilee demanded.

"No, you have to stay here with Ray." Scott pointed out.

"No she don't, but we will." A familiar voice replied, as three known faces and a stranger suddenly appeared in front of him.

"And thanks for the ride." Kitty said as she jumped off the redheads back, followed by Rogue who got carried bridal style. Kurt had managed to port himself so she only had to carry two.

"You're welcome, though I sure aren't used to carry so mch weight while running." The girl said in between breaths. Then she spotted the food. Then all her energy suddenly came back.

"Who is that?" Scott asked, looking at the stranger.

"This is the one who have been stalking us. Don't worry though, she isn't our enemy." Kurt stated.

"Then what is she doing here? Just hanging out?" Scott asked.

"Kinda. Look, she isn't the one who trashed our camp, and she isn't the one who set up the traps, someone else did, and I have a feeling she knows who that is." Rogue whispered.

"Very well. Jubilee, you're allowed to come." Scott said, and then they walked off.

"Aw, I wanted to go too." Kitty complained.

"Really? I'm just happy to finally get to relax." Rogue admitted as she leaned up against a rock.

**Some hours later…**

Scott and Jubilee came back empty handed. There was no sign of the others, and this worried everyone. Where could they all be? No one could just disappear like that, not even in a big jungle like this, no, something was wrong, very wrong indeed…

* * *

**That was the end of chapter what, eight? Well leave a review and help support this story. ;)**

**Reviews = Updates**

**Name meaning: Raegan(impulsive) Colleen (Girl) Tadita (One who runs) Maicey (Weapon) **


	9. day 6: Homesickness and More sickness

**New chapter... The team is in big troubles, but even though the're going through hell, no one is ready to face the consequences in telling Logan, or any of the teachers actually. They wanna prove that they're able to fend for themselves, and actually survive the challenges ahead...**

**Now is that smart or just stupid of them? Leave a review and tell me what you think. Would you do the same, or would you be able to come up with a better plan? Do you think you would be able to survive, maybe take the leader role, or would you stay in the back, just praying to not getting killed? Maybe call the grown ups? **

**This chapter is gonna focus a lot on the new character and her background, since she's kinda important for the plot ahead... **

**I don't own x-men...**

* * *

09:35am

Everyone was asleep except the new girl, who was sitting at the auburn campfire looking at nothing in particular.  
Kurt was the first one to wake up.

"... Uhm, good morning? How long have you been awake" He asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping." Raegan answered plainly.

"Really? How come?"

"I don't sleep much, comes with the powers. I've been guarding, protecting you." She kept her sentences short and fast paced.

"From what exactly?"

"Not important right now."

"Okay?... I'm thirsty, do we have any water left?"

"A little bit, but not much."

"Dammit, why does it have to be so hot out here, I'm sweating like crazy!"

"Were all sweating Kurt." Kitty was the next awake, and had apparently been listening in on their conversation.

"I know, but having a fur isn't helping." Kurt informed as he took off his T-shirt. For some reason this morning started up warmer than the others had.

"So, how is it like, having a fur I mean." The red head asked slightly interested.

"Its a nightmare!" He declared while dramatically throwing his shirt backwards.

"What about the place you come from, how's that?"

"That's a nightmare too" Rogue broke in, still lying down but with her eyes open.

"No it isn't. Well school maybe, but then there's so many other cool things." Jubilee interjected.

"Like what?" She was getting curious.

Like the food. There's ice cream, sodas, Candy, then there's things like sandwiches. Oh, not to forget pizza!" Kurt bubbled, clearly missing the kitchen most of all.

"What's pizza?"

"Oh it's great! It's this thin bread with cheese and tomato. You can put pretty much anything on it! Trust me, you'll love it!"

"Yeah, you're so gonna try it when we like, come back to the Institute!" Kitty squeaked.

"That sound's wonderful! But, are you sure this professor of yours will let me in?"

"Of cause he will, he loves new students, you'll fit in just fine!"

"Yes, you will." Scott promised.

"Yeah, but you'll probably be on our team to begin with. No new mutants get's to be a real x man on their first day." Ray stated. Now everyone was awake, and feeling slightly homesick...

* * *

**At the Bunker**

Two men in military clothes and shotguns hanging behind their backs was standing outside the bunker where Bobby's team had gotten themselves trapped inside.

"So, you said the alarm had gone off inside the extermination chamber?"

"Yes, that's what I was told."

"You do realize that whoever got trapped in there is dead now, right?"

"… Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Good. Then let's get this door opened and get that poor dead fella out of there."

They slowly opened the heavy door. Once it was open, they turned on a flashlight.

"Uhm, not for sounding stupid, but shouldn't it be, I don't know, colder in here?"

"Now that you say it, it isn't as freezing as I thought it would be…"

One of them went inside while the other held the door open.  
He slowly looked around, looking for the infiltrator. Instead of finding what he believed would be a grown up man, he found four teens, one of them covered in what could only be a thin layer of ice.

He led his hand on each of their necks to get a pulse. They were alive, even the big ice cube.

"Danny boy, you aren't gonna believe what I just found!"

"What is it?"

" Four unconscious but alive kids. I can't believe how anyone could survive in here! One of them is half frozen though! Stay put, I'll get them out!"

"Great, but what are we gonna do with them?"

"We'll give them to the hunters, then they aren't our problems anymore, and we won't get our asses kicked..."

* * *

**Back at the camp**

Rogue was standing beside Raegan who was sitting by herself, watching and listening to strategies for finding the lost team members.

After a while, Rogue finally sighed and sat down.

"You aren't coming home with us, are you?"

"I'm not sure Rogue, you all seem cool and all but, I fear I might not be ready to leave this place. I have a mission I have to fulfill you know, but maybe, when that's done, I will come and make a visit?"

"And you still won't tell me what this mission is all about, will you?… Whatever it is that is so important, please get it over with, and join the team."

"You really want me on your team?"

"Yeah. You know, there's a lot of things I would like to show you."

"I guess everyone have something they want me to see. Kitty keeps talking about this quicksilver dude. We apparently share some similarities… Your world sounds so peaceful, and quite amazing."

"Sometimes. But you know, not everything is a dance on roses, they sure have a lot of thorns too."

"I guess, but sometimes you just have to focus on all the good things. You know, you won't live forever, so you have to make the best of the time you have left, don't waste it on something stupid, or something you don't like...

Can I tell you something? I wasn't gonna tell anyone, at least not yet, but I feel like I can trust you."

"Sure."

"Well, you know how your heart starts pounding faster when you run or when you release adrenaline?"

"Yeah, I know that feeling."

"Well, me too, in fact, my heart beats faster than any normal humans does. My heart beats 95 times per minute in average, which is normal, but it beats much faster when running. My body was supposed to be made to endure my high speed and heartbeat, which once came all the way up to 258 times per minute. The bad thing is, that I'm not made perfectly. As you said, you have flaws. My heart can't continue working on such a high speed. I love running I really do, and I can run pretty fast without endangering myself, but I can't risk running at full speed anymore, because then I would risk a heart failure.

I couldn't believe it when they told me. I was scared, and for a long period, I didn't wish to ever run again, but I couldn't help it. it's a part of me. The feeling you get when everything around you stands still, ready for you to do with it as you please. It's a feeling of raw, but deadly power.

They began to take DNA samples, hoping to find a way to increase my hearts stability and capacity. Their research showed up a terrible conclusion.

You see, I won't live much longer than the age of thirty, if even I get to live that long. They wanted to make more tests, make me perfect, make my heart stronger, but there were too many risks. I ended up neglecting their experiments, but that didn't stop them. I wasn't anything but a project, I didn't have a saying in anything, I wasn't a human being with human rights, and I tried to escape many times, but it never succeeded.

But one day, one of the only professors I felt close to, a young man, the one I saw as a family member helped me escape, and I've been out here ever since. All this was about a year ago."

"Wait, I don't understand. You said something about being a project?"

"Yes, I was. To be more exact, a weapon. I wasn't the only one growing up as a human made weapon, and that's why I let you trap me Rogue, because I need your help. These people aren't gonna stop their experimenting just because one of their projects escapes, they have many other projects, projects that will destroy our kind.

They are making super humans, super mutants, indestructible weapons. They wish to use mutants against mutants. They aren't good people, some few of them maybe, but then it's on coercion.

This is why I can't leave. Many lives is in danger, and I know the place in and out, if I leaved without ruining their plans, then a lot of human beings would be doomed. I wouldn't be able to live the rest of my tiny life knowing all this people had to suffer. Because of me…"

"Where's this place? Who's the leader of this?"

"The facilities aren't too far from here, about twenty-four kilometers or so.

The man leading the place is called Stryker."

"Stryker? Who does that name sound so familiar?"

"I don't know, I can't remember ever seeing you here."

"But I'm sure that I-"

Rogues thoughts got interrupted by a sudden yell. The bushes to their left began to shake, and out of it came Rahne. Her clothes was ruined, her hair was frizzy, and her eyes yelled out terror. She was holding a weak and sweating Tabby, who was whining about feeling terrible.

"Rogue, t-thank god, I- I need your help." Rahne was panting hardly, looking like someone who was gonna faint anytime now.

"What happened? Where's the others?"

"N-not too far from here, t-they couldn't walk a-any longer. T-they're really sick, I-I need help to get them, I need help to…"

Rahne suddenly fell forward, taking Tabby down with her.

"I'll find them, stay put!" With that Raegan took on her aviator styled goggles ad ran in the direction they came from. Rogue sat down beside the two girls and let a hand on their foreheads.

"Kitty, Kurt, Scott, anybody, come quick!"

…

Raegan was back within seconds, holding all three ill looking students. She let them down on the large blanket beside the other two.

"… What happened to them?" Ray asked as he limped toward the group.

"I've made a fast examination of their bodies: their eyes are red, they're drooling, having a fever.. Besides that their clothes is ripped apart, and I've found a trace of fungus and moisture. If you ask me, I think they've paid the caves a visit, maybe even slept in there. This looks like tick bites, the ticks might have been infected with a Borrelia spirochete. I think we're dealing with tick-borne relapsing fever. Not sure though." Raegan described fast paced as always.

"And that's bad?" Jubilee asked this time.

"If they don't get any treatment with a tetracycline or macrolide antibiotic, it won't be pretty. Hopefully they aren't gonna die. You see, they'll experience 1 to 4 episodes of fever before illness resolves. "

"And you know this because?" Kitty questioned.

"I grew up with scientists all around me, I was a curios kid, and I'm a fast learner."

"Okay so, if what you're saying is true, then what kinda symptoms do we have to look out for? Besides the fever." Scott inquired.

"Headache, confusion, myalgia, rash, chills, jaundice, nausea, hepatomegaly, arthralgia, splenomegaly, vomiting, conjunctival Injection, abdominal pain, eschar, dry cough, meningitis, eye pain, nuchal rigidity, diarrhea, photophobia, and neck pain."

"Nothing else?" Kurt asked, impressed that she was able to remember all that.

"Like that wasn't enough. I hate this place, it gives me the chills." Kitty replied.

"I don't hope so, that was one of the symptoms." The new girl remembered her.

"No way, don't you try scaring me. I promise you I'll get you stuck in a tree If you do!"

"Fear you have to catch me first. And you know, I can get a Kitty cat stuck in tree too."

"I swear you're getting annoying!"

"Guess that's just one of my traits. Can't run away from it. Trust me, I've run away from many things, but there's just some races you can't win. Now let's not get side tracked. We need something we can cool them down with."

"We don't really have anything cold here, Bobby and his team is still missing you know." Kitty reminded her.

"… Then I might know a place…"

* * *

**Things aren't looking to great, but at least everyone's alive... Leave a review, maybe with an answer on the questions I asked in the beginning of the chapter...**

** Reviews = A happy author...**


	10. Cont day 6: Trespassing

**Rushed, god damn rushed and short, sorry bout that :' but here you go, updated :P**

**I don't own x men...**

* * *

They had been walking through the warm jungle for half an hour, searching for a place to cool their feverish team members. Raegan was the one leading the group, she would run back and forth, making sure no one was watching/following them as they headed straight into the enemies territory. They were trespassing, and she knew the risks, but there weren't really any other options.

She hadn't told anyone anything, only Rogue knew a bit of what was going on.

They had been taking a lot of breaks, mostly due to motion sickness, as dizziness was one of the symptoms.  
No reason for making the sick even sicker.

After yet another break to catch their breaths, they continued their journey...

"We're almost there, keep walking!"

"You keep saying that, but that doesn't make these bodies any less heavy you know!" Kitty complained tiredly. She was carrying tabby, and though she wasn't the heaviest, she was still dead weight upon her shoulders.

"They aren't getting any cooler either, their burning up!" Jubilee continued, being the one carrying Rahne.

"I know, but I promise, the extermination chamber is right around the corner!" Raegan promised.

"The what!?" Rogue yelled up."

"Uh, did I say extermination? I meant giant freezer, come on!" She corrected herself and they moved on, now with a bad feeling.

Raegan suddenly stopped, and hid herself behind a newly found sack wall. The others did the same without questioning. on the other side was a narrow dirt road. As they sat there behind the mini wall, a green crew cab with three men sitting in the back drove by...

"Okay guys, we have to be quiet from here. If you see someone, then give me a hint." Raegan whispered.

"Sees who exactly? What is even going on? What aren't you telling us?!" Ray whispered back.

"No time for small talk, it's time for stealth. Here, take these." She pulled out two silent guns from her pockets and gave one to Kurt, and one to Rogue.

"As soon as we get there, you two will stay outside guarding. Look out for men in uniforms or ruined clothes."

"Where did you get the guns from? I don't remember finding these earlier when you were, you know, hanging upside down." Rogue asked as she accepted the weapon.

"I collected them. I have a lot of things stored all around, everything from clothes to deadly weapons. Don't ask me why, we really don't have the time."

"Are you telling us to shoot whoever spots us? Isn't that murder?!" Kurt questioned.

"Sometimes you don't have a so choice, its kill or be killed. These people are dangerous, you don't wanna play nice with them."

They then moved on as stealthy as it was humanly possible when carrying someone. After about five more minutes they found themselves right at the entrance to the bunker looking facility. They slowly opened the heavy door.

"Now get the four inside, quickly! It's kinda dark in there, so you might need some light. Luckily, I got something useful..." She then picked up yet another item from her pocket, this thing being a mini flashlight.

"Aren't you coming in here too?" Kitty asked.

"Nope, can't sit still, I'll just go check our surroundings again. You see, these dragging marks wasn't here last time, I assume they're made recently. I'll be back in a minute or two, take care!"

With that she leaved without hesitation.

"Okay guys, let's get them inside." Scott ordered. They then dragged the bodies into the freezer thing...

* * *

**At a camp half an hour away**

The four missing students found themselves locked up in a cage that looked exactly as all the other cages, only difference was, that while they were humans, the other prisoners were animals.  
There were everything from small monkeys to big panthers.

Bobby had been the first awake, since someone had been throwing hot water at him for quite some time now. He looked around shocked for a minute, having no idea of where he was or what had happened. He grabbed the bars, and tried to freeze them, hoping it would make them easier to break, but for some reason it didn't work. That was then he realized he was wearing something around his neck.

"Don't you even bother, you can't escape. I gave you that color on as soon as I realized what you were, so your powers are pretty much useless." A large, masculine guy explained, as he sat down beside Bobby.

"Who are you, and why did you cage us?!"

"We found you four on our territory. No one crosses our territory and gets away with it" The man explained.

"Yeah well, we aren't just objects, you can't just own us like animals! We have rights!" Bobby yelled back, clearly mad.

"But your mutants, your species isn't a part of the law. Don't worry though, you won't be here for long. I've already talked to the boss, and he's very excited to meet you."

"The boss?"

"Yes, and trust me, he's already preparing for your visit. He's really exited to see how you look, both on the outside and the inside. "

"You're mad! Let us go, or I promise you'll regret it!"

"Hey brat, you see this?" He held up a can of pepper spray "You stay down, or I'll make sure you'll never get to see out of your eyes again, understand!"

Bobby did as ordered and backed down. He couldn't do anything, so risking blindness was pointless.

"Yes, good boy, you'll listen to your master. Now you just stay down." He then stood up and leaved.

"Okay, no worries, the others gonna find you, and then everything will be alright. You aren't gonna get your eyes carved out with a spoon, you aren't gonna go through torture or bleed to death. " Bobby told himself as he hung his head, feeling pathetic.

What he didn't know was that a certain red head was hiding behind a three not far from him, and had been listening in on the conversation.

"Trapped like animals in a cage, literally. Time for me to have some fun." She thought out loud as she pulled out her machete. " You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. That's what mom always said. Sure, you were a true hero mom, but me... Guess for now, being a Ranger is hella fine."

* * *

**You may review if you lcontinue to ike the story... :P**


	11. Cont day 6: Merciless

**It took some time but I finally made a new chapter! Sorry for taking forever to update guys :O**

**I don't own X-men...**

* * *

'They're standing there like watchdogs, forced to guard the pray, what a wonderful way to go down.

Now Ray, thinking before acting, killing was never a good last option, and that rule aren't gonna be any different just because they deserves it. Besides, they're still humans, maybe more clones than humans, and they aren't having any kids for that matter... I'll just make them bleed a little, that's all. If I accidentally cut too deep, then that's not of my concern. Besides, they'll never even know what hit them. No really, I'm too fast. They won't have a clue before a bleeding stab wound suddenly appears at the side of the abdomen.

I'm not the enemy, they are, and since they're the enemy, and this is war, well, everything's legal in war. I'm not going back to that lunatic Stryker, not without a plan, and the plan won't succeed unless I free those guys. This is it, it's everything or nothing. And now I'll stop talking to myself and actually do something."

Raegan was getting ready to attack. She had the blade, she had the power, she had the heroic fearlessness, and she had a desire to fight. Besides all that she was just plain out crazy.

She took her goggles on, stroked a finger over the sharp blade, smiling like a maniac, as she ran off and right into the enemies territory.

She was sprinting like crazy, as she cut each and every one she ran past. It was some pretty deep cuts, but she didn't care. She wasn't heartless, she would never kill an innocent, but these guys was bad luck, and all in all had nothing to live for.

The guards yelled up about bleeding, and in less than ten seconds, every single one of them was lying in their own puddles of blood.

"Well that was easy, now to the second part: freeing the innocent..

Hey guys, what's up!" Raegan yelled as she suddenly appeared just outside the cage.

"Who the heck are you!" Bobby yelled. The others were awake now, had been for a few minutes. They had no idea where or how they had got there, but one thing was sure, they didn't trust a killer.

"No time, just stay back!" She partly yelled as she strapped a heap of dynamite onto the cage.

"I repeat, stay back!" She yelled as she pressed a red button.

The dynamite blew a large hole in the cage, and the four teens walked out.

"Are you crazy, you could have blown us to pieces!" Evan yelled displeased.

"You're welcome, now follow me, we have a long travel ahead of us."

She followed them to the beginning of the jungle, then stopped up and turned around to talk to them.

"I'll run ahead, tell the others that you're on your way." She then ran off.

"Great, let our lives in the hand of a lunatic." Bobby complained.

It could be worse, it could be Logan." Amara replied.

"Well he wouldn't kill the enemy!" Evan assured her.

"Don't be too sure about that, he has the temper to do it." Amara stated.

"Well I don't trust her..."

"Quiet guys, the last thing I want right now is getting spotted, especially now that we can't use our powers." Roberto warned.

"You're right, we have to get these collars off." Bobby stated as he tried to bull the metal collar of.  
It didn't go as he expected. Instead of it loosening it send out an electric shock that went right into his neck.

"Damn, it hurts, get it off me!" He panicked, and kept pulling in it."

"Stop that right now, you're only gonna hurt yourself!" A voice yelled.

"Raegan, thank god your back! Did you take Kurt with ya?" Evan asked.

"Sorry, but as long as those thing's stuck on you, you won't be able to use any powers, at all. They kinda neutralize anything out of the ordinary. We have to walk."

"Aww, really?"

"I know, I'm not happy about it either..."

They started walking through the thick jungle. Birds and weird jungle sounds could be heard in the distance.  
Insects were flying around, being annoying like hell...

After about half an hour of walking through tough terrain, they were getting tired...

"Are we there yet?" Bobby groaned.

"Yes, we aren't far now, just about half a mile more."

"But I'm tired."

"Quit complaining! You would still be jailed if it wasn't for me!"

"Yeah, well was it necessary to murder the guards for freeing us?!" Evan asked out loud.

"I didn't kill them, not many of them at least."

"You let them bleed to death! Isn't that murder?"

"I did what I had to do! Sometimes you have to sacrifice something to get something else! If I didn't kill them, then they would tell Stryker where we went, and if I didn't save you... That doesn't matter okay, you're safe, and no one has any clue where we went."

"What exactly are you? A hero would never kill a soul."

"Then I guess I'm more of an anti-hero."

They were quiet again. They didn't need to get on her bad side, it was clear as water that she was pretty dangerous. Something had made her merciless, and now wasn't the time to ask what that was.

"Could you guys walk any slower?" Raegan asked while walking backwards.

"In a matter of fact we could. Come on, give us a chance will you?" Amara asked.

"Well sorry, but we aren't exactly invisible out here, and neither are the others. We have to regroup."

"You sound like your actually a part of the team already." Bobby said in a sarcastically way.

"Maybe I am, but don't worry your butt off, I'm not coming back home with ya."

"And why not?" Amara asked, kinda disappointed that the crazy girl wasn't coming back home with them.

"I can't, it isn't my place. But don't worry, as soon as this mission's over, you won't have to worry about me anymore."

"Whatcha mean?" Amara looked at her like she was mad, which she probably was.

"Hey, nothings gonna happen to you if you speed up."

"Stop changing the subject, we asked you something."

"And I didn't answer... Hey look, the shelter's right there, you see it? Just a little more and-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as a bullet came flying through the air, and almost went through her skull, but she was too fast and managed to duck in time.

"RUN!" She yelled as a group of shooters in military clothes jumped down from above.

They ran like blazes while dodging tree branches and bullets . In the meantime she managed to disarm the men, and knock some sense into their heads, by knocking few of them unconscious before turning around to join the running group.

"You get them?" Roberto asked still running.

"Some of them, but they're not giving up! I'll run ahead and warn the others!"

...

"Guys we have to get our butts outta here, the soldiers are on our tails!"

"What?! But where would we go?!" Rogue asked panicked.

"Anywhere but here! Listen, I know someone we can escape to, but they're pretty far away, and we have some people that can't run or use their powers. I'll find some transport fast, you guys protect the ill. Embrace yourself, cause they're coming!"

"But didn't you tell us not to make any sound? Wouldn't they here a car?!"

"That was earlier when they didn't know where we were, now they know, and we have to escape! No more questions, just get ready and fight!" She ran off.

"Remind me why we didn't contact Logan already?"

"No time Kitty, we have company!" Kurt pointed at the man running towards them in the distant.

"Then let's go kick some tail! Port me elf!" She grabbed Kurt by the arm.

"Aye aye Kätzchen!" In a matter of seconds they were gone in a cloud of black smoke.

"What are they even thinking!" Evan yelled. Him and his group had just made it back to the shelter.

"I don't know, but it's far too risky! I'll go help them!" Scott was just about to take off when Amara and Evan stopped him.

"No, you're the leader, and you aren't going nowhere." Amara ordered.

"If he can't, then I'll go." Rogue spoke up. That didn't fall onto good soil with Scott.

"What, no way Rogue! You're our strongest mmember right now, I won't allow it."

"Come on, I can do this! Besides, if we all just stand here doing nothing, we'll have two teammates less to think about! They're my friends, and I'm not gonna leave them to their deaths!"

Scott thought about it for a second. He wouldn't risk any more getting hurt, all in all he just wanted to give up and call Logan right about now, but he couldn't. He was the leader, and it was him who had to make the tough decisions...

"Alright you may go, but you'll have to rent some powers first."

She then let a hand on Jean, Rahne and Tabby, borrowing their powers now that they were unable to use them themselves.

"Right I'm ready, see you guys in a minute!" Rogue then took off.

In the meantime, Kitty had got five men stuck in trees, two planted solid in the ground, and just about fifteen more where knocked unconscious either by sudden hits to the head or motion sickness.

"I think our strategy has been pretty good so far, what do you think Elf?"

"I think your right. Though I'm getting kinda tired." He answered as he ported right in front of a man and punched him in the face.

"Me too, but we have to continue until Raegan comes back!" Kitty replied as she tripped one of them.

If she actually do come back." Kurt informed, as they stood back to back.

"Of cause she do, I trust her enough to know that she wouldn't bail on us, not now." Kitty implied as they hooked arms. Kurt bend down slightly, letting Kitty into the air, and making her able to kick the two men in front of her strait in the face, for then rolling gracefully over his back, and landing a monotonous flying kick at the guy standing in the opposite direction.

"We make a pretty good team you and me." Kurt admitted.

"I know."

They looked each other strait in the eyes, not even noticing the man with the gun standing right behind them.

"What's out! Rogue yelled as she came running. The man flew strait into a tree before they managed to react.

"Nice job, thanks Rogue." Kitty giggled while punching yet another enemy without even looking.

"You welcome."

They kept fighting side by side until a large jeep crashed the party by bursting through the bushes, hitting everyone standing in the way, until they finally stopped right beside the trio.

"Jump in bitches, we're leaving!" Raegan yelled from the driver's seat.

"Hey, watch the language young lady." Bobby teased, booping her shoulder.

"Pardon me? I'm kinda busy saving the Jungle and possibly the world here, and you focus on language?" Raegan replies.

The three jumped in, an off they went.

"So, where're we heading?" Jubilee asked from the stuffed backseat.

"To a little village about an hour from here, though we won't go there directly, we kinda have some baboons on our tail. Don't worry though, I'm a great driver!" As she said that she turned sharply and nearly drove into a tree. "I meant to do that, I swear I did! Trees, trees everywhere. Why couldn't they just get their roots together and move out of the way!"

"This is gonna be a long trip." Evan exclaimed, and everyone sighed in reunion.

* * *

**If you wish to ask a question or just tell what you liked about the new chapter, leave a review. ;)**


	12. Welcome to the village

**Woah, I haven't updated this in a looong time... Oh well, here ya go, the next chapter. Not sure how many are still reading after not updating for a year ^^' Oh, and I realize that my writing could have been better, I hope I've improved since then.**

**I don't own x-men.**

* * *

"Welcome to the village!" Raegan beamed as she lifted her arms gleefully. They looked around, noticing the villagers were partly naked, as if showing breasts was the most normal thing ever.

"And, we're safe here?" Kitty asked skeptically as a group of kids surrounded them.

"Yep, here, no one judges you, as long as you don't bring any troubles." She promised as she lifted a young boy and leaned him on her hip. Kurt groaned as two girls tried using his tail as a skipping rope.

"Uhm, excuse, would you mind letting go of the tail?" They let go, looked up at him and pulled their tongues at him, then ran off giggling.

Raegan yelled something in a language none of them seemed to understand, and before they knew it, a group of people arrived and carried the sick and injured towards a hut.

"Hey, where are they taking them?" Bobby asked as they looked after them.

"To the healers, they'll treat them. So, you guys hungry?" With a nod they followed her through the small village. They walked past different kinds of huts, and past a small field, then stopped at a wooden bench.

"We don't have any fancy menu, so fish soup is coming right up! Oh, and fruit, cause ya know, you can never get enough of that." She then ran into a hut bigger than the others. Actually it looked more like a small house.

They all sat in silence as the kids came back. Three young girls started braiding Kitty, Jubilee and Amara's hair, and two boys were shoving a football into Evans face, wanting him to play with them. He accepted and Kurt joined soon after. The only ones not occupied by now was Scott and Rogue.

"So... Still not gonna call Logan?"

"Not at the moment, things are looking brighter."

"And you aren't worried that this might actually be some kinda trap?"

"Yes, I'm aware of the possibility, but you trust her, and I believe in you."

"So that's it, no big speech about me being paranoid or anything like that?"

"Not really, I don't see a reason other than ruining the moment, and I'm not intending to do that."

"Fair enough." She smiled slightly as Amara came back to the bench and sat down, beautiful waterfall braids in her dark brown hair.

"These girls are amazing! Just look at my hair!" She beamed excited as the two other girls came back as well. Kittys hair braid in a crown and Jubilees zipper braid. They all smiled warmly and waved at the young hair dressers.

At the sudden mention of food, everyone gathered around the table and started eating. It wasn't anything like the food at home, yet it wasn't the greatest thing ever either, too salty.

"Where will we sleep?" Bobby asked the question everyone was pondering over, but didn't have the courage to ask. Raegan smiled pointed at the little house. "There, in the guest hut, or some of you will, the others will stay with the healers. Tomorrow at around three, everyone who's able to will join me on a top secret mission."

"Wait, join you? We hardly know you!" Bobby exclaimed.

"So? Don't you wanna be a hero and save thousands of lives?"

"Huh? Well yeah, that's why I'm an x-man, but why do you need us anyway? Can't you do it yourself?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Hey, there's mutant lives at danger here, and even the strongest needs a helping hand at times, so shut it and listen."

"Thanks." The young woman took a deep breath and continued. "Well, they're, as some of you know, experimenting with mutated DNA, trying to create the ultimate mutant weapon. If they succeed, then no one and nothing will be able to stop them, and the world may be doomed."

"So, once again it's all about being the ones with power, what a surprise." Evan crossed his arms as he spoke. "Why couldn't they do something for the sake of peace for a change?"

"Cause money is all that matters lately, and money is power, the rich wanna be richer." Rogue stated and Raegan nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now that we know what all this is about, how do we stop them?"

"That's the tricky part. First, we have to get every mutant out of there, and then we'll blow the place up! Burn it to the ground, nothing but ashes left."

They all looked at her as she had a manic expression. She blinked twice and cleared her throat. "Sorry, but I'm serious, none of the scientists should be allowed to flee, or they may as well continue the work at a different location. This is serious business, and I need a serious team."

"So, what you're saying is, that if we help you, hundreds of people will die?" Amara asked, suddenly feeling like backing out.

"Yes, but if we do nothing, thousands, maybe even millions will die instead, it's a matter of perspective."

"And if we fail? What will happen then?"

"You'll probably get killed, but don't worry, I have a plan, and you really have to be a doofus to fail. Now, ya have till tomorrow to decide, as time is running out, and I can't go back in time."

With that she sat back down and continued eating, while the others seemed to have lost their appetite,


End file.
